


It's Only  a Matter of Time

by blazingstar29



Series: I'm just like you, you're just like me. [1]
Category: Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper (2004), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, F/F, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pepper Potts Feels, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Protective Peter Parker, Teen Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 05:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20148289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazingstar29/pseuds/blazingstar29
Summary: Morgan gets behind the wheel of a car drunk.Peter does his best to help her, he can't help when Tony's words come out of his mouth.





	It's Only  a Matter of Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is a multi part series! Peter and Morgan are making their ways in the world, Peter can''t helping quoting his father figure!

After Tony’s death, Peter’s world was off kilter. His life returned to the time between Ben’s death and Tony’s entrance in his life. But this time, he had more people around him. A constant reminder of the family he had gained and lost. It wasn’t Pepper, Tony and Morgan, it wasn’t Tony and Pepper. Not even Tony and Happy. Everything was the same and at the same time nothing could ever return to normal. Never again, never again. Yet the years passed, Peter watched Morgan grow and embody her father’s legacy. Twelve years passed, twelve years. 

Morgan is seventeen and taking after Peter and Tony than both Peter and Pepper liked. Late nights, dabbling in drugs and booze, boyfriends and nights in the drunk tank. It scared Peter watching his sister destroy herself as she grappled with identity and her father’s legacy which she shouldered hugely. The night where everything went wrong is a night Peter will never forget, not for the rest of his life. The night Morgan got behind the wheel of a car grossly intoxicated. 

Someone driving behind her saw how the car swerved dangerously and called the police. It was the night that Peter didn’t bail her out. The words she screamed at him through the phone will always stay in his mind.

“Peter please! Please don’t leave me here.”

“I’m sorry Morgan, I’m not going against what Pepper said,” he sighed from the other end, knocking his head against the wall. 

“I though you fucking cared about me Peter! I though you cared, and you would come down here and help me! I hate you!” She screamed at him, the alcohol slurring her speech. The tears began to slip down his face in misery.

Like always, Peter had bent to Morgan’s will. However, this time, everything was going to be under his own terms. He entered the police station at ten past one. When Morgan saw him, she rushed to the bars, sobbing.

“Petey, thank you, God, thank you!” Her speech marginally clearer. Peter schools his stare, as he took a breath.

“This has to stop Morgan, this is so dangerous. What would’ve happened if you had hit someone?” He asked earnestly, still standing stiffly. Morgan dropped her head and scuffed her toe against the polished concrete. 

“But no one did. I promise, I’m going to change, I didn’t mean to drive tonight I just, I don’t know. I promise, I promise, I promise.”

“I’ve heard that before! We all have! Pepper, Happy, me. I’m so fucking scared Morgan. We lost Tony when he did a good thing and that hurt. I don’t want you to die because you drunk drove!” Peter cries weakly as he crosses his arms to self-comfort. 

“If someone died tonight, that’s on you, and if you died Morgan,” he sobs, “that’s on me and I can’t cope with that.” They still as soon as the words left his mouth, Peter pales considerably. 

“Dad said that to you,” she asks after a moment, weakly Peter nods. “He told me about it. He would always tell me about you. He had said that you tried so hard to help people you forgot your limits and wouldn’t ask for help. You yelled at each other, he said he took away your favourite toy and you ended up saving his favourite toys. He said he was so stupid that day.” Peter’s eyes were quickly turning from glassy to red and puffy with grief. 

“I was stupid. I did something extremely dangerous, but I learnt. Tony woke me up about how dumb I was being. We were new the roles we played in each other’s lives. We both learnt,” Peter’s was wet and thick with emotion. “I was going to leave you here tonight because I thought that maybe it’s what you needed. But I remembered how bad that was for both of us.” 

Peter briefly thought about how it had wrecked his life for a short time, the thing he believed was the best thing about him was gone Taken away by his idol, the man who inspired him to be the best he could be. 

“Are you going to leave me here? Because I wouldn’t blame you,” she admits, tired and defeated. 

Peter pauses, “no, it didn’t work last time, I don’t think it’s going to work this time. But I’m putting my foot down this time, things are going to change." Morgan nods her head sincerely, seeming to understand it well enough for someone who is intoxicated. Peter steps away to the desk and talks to the officer. With in a matter of minutes Morgan is released and she is leaning heavily on Peter as they make their way to the car. 

"Mom's gonna be mad, isn't she?" Morgan mumbles as she situates herself in the passenger seat. 

"Yeah, she's gonna be pissed at me as well," he turns to her from the drivers side and grins, "she told me not to come so if she gets mad I'm throwing you under the bus, I hope you know that?" Morgan lets out a laugh that smells of booze. For the time being, the troubles of the night are over. It's the quiet before the storm, the storm being an extremely upset Pepper Potts. But that storm will come in the morning, after the tears have been cried and secrets spilled. 

Because now, as Peter and Morgan drive through the deserted streets, AC/DC in their ears as they track down the nearest fast food chain to put food in their bellies, every thing feels okay. Maybe, Peter thinks, just maybe things will be okay now. Maybe Morgan will be able to continue with her life, win it back. Maybe Peter could get rid of the creases that constantly blemished his forehead, the ones Pepper teased him about. Yes, he thought, things might just be okay for once. 

They will both be the best they can be, they will both still shoulder the legacy of their father figure. That won't change, Tony is apart of them, no matter how faded those memories may be now. Peter will always stay fiercely protective of his sister. He also knows that as much as he respond the instinct to protect, there will also be people who will protect him and look after him. 

Quietly, a memory resurfaces of a movie he watched with Morgan when she was very young. Lilo and Stitch, there was a line that stuck with Peter. A cliché he realised later in life, but a true one. 

"Ohana means family, family means no one left behind." Perhaps tomorrow, after the storm he and Morgan will watch it. This is his family, its fractured and a little squeaky (and he is not talking about the voice breaks Rhodey teases him about), and a little cray and ripped apart and sewn back together. But they were family, they were his family. He will always love them and care for them. 

As the car rolled through McDonalds, Peter glanced at Morgan, who's eyes we're drooping dangerously low. He wouldn't think of how near to disaster they came tonight. Peter handed the brown bag of food to Morgan, now perking up a tad. 

"I love you three thousn'd Petey," she said stuffing fries into her mouth. For the umpteenth time tonight Peter felt his eyes glistening with hot tears.

"I love you three thousand Morgan," he respond thickly, slow to change gear as he becomes flooded with emotions. This is his family, for ever and always, no matter how broken they all are. 

"Ohana means family Morgan," he whispers to no one.

To his surprise a small tired voice responds, "and family means no one is left behind," her head slides to look at him. "Don't get sappy, the internet loves Disney, I've been brainwashed.


End file.
